


Gotham City Sirens I/By-The-Sea XIV: “We All Scream…!!!” ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Gotham City Sirens [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: Amusement Parks, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Ice Cream, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies have a good time on a hot July evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham City Sirens I/By-The-Sea XIV: “We All Scream…!!!” ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkennes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkennes/gifts).



> Continuity: Comicsverse or ‘Toonverse  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 5, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 17, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 849  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Written for [Arkennes](arkennes.livejournal.com) for my [2011 Summer-By-The-Sea Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/774299.html). Pairing/Threesome: Harley/Ivy/Selina. Prompt: _Ice Cream._ :)  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)  
> Author’s Note: This is unrepentant fluff and the second title is taken from the _Gotham City Sirens_ book, but I could also see the ladies in ‘toonverse form, hence the continuity either/or. No specific ‘toon as I’m unfortunately not as familiar with the different shows. Enjoy! ;)

  
_Summer nights,_  
_Bright with lights,_  
_Come out and play,_  
_After a long, hard day._  


  


**Advertising Slogan**  
**Carny Island**  
**Gotham, New Jersey**  
**2011 C.E.**

Catwoman smiled as she heard the calliope music drift across the harbor. She swung her legs back and-forth as she perched on the rooftop of a crumbling East End tenement.

“Hey, Catty.”

“Hey, Harley.”

Harley slid down to sit next to Catwoman, whose goggles were pushed back on her head. Green eyes looked across the harbor to watch the lights of the giant Ferris wheel on Carny Island, every ride and booth lit up by pure white lights as revelers roamed the amusement park, eating hot dogs and cotton candy and winning cheap toys at the booths of ring toss and shoot-the-ducks and other games of skill or chance. 

Harley sat cross-legged on the edge. She propped her chin in her hand. “Sounds like fun,” she said wistfully.

“Ever been to the Island?” Catwoman asked.

Harley shook her head, the bells on her foolscap jingling. “Nah, never got to go.” 

“It’s all hokey, of course, but can be fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Guess we can’t go, huh?”

“We can if you want to.”

Harley’s blue eyes sparkled as she sat up straighter. “We can?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Red, too?”

“If she wants to come.”

“And even if she doesn’t!” Harley said firmly.

Catwoman nodded, a sultry smile on her face.

& & & & & &

Ivy was surprisingly amenable to the expedition. She managed to disguise herself so that she could go out among the humans, and Selina and Harley tossed on casual clothes, jeans and T-shirts, Harley twisting her blond hair into pigtails while Selina’s short hair was easy to fluff. She slipped on an amethyst bracelet that matched her purple shirt and chose flats for shoes. Ivy followed their lead, dressing casually, wearing dark-green Capri pants and a lighter shade of green for her long-sleeved shirt. Harley put on a yellow _I Heart Gotham_ T-shirt and fastened a charm bracelet on her wrist, a gift from Ivy.

“Ready, girls?” Selina drawled.

“Let’s go, ladies.”

Harley whooped and led her lovers to catch the bus.

& & & & & &

The amusement park was crammed with people on this hot July night. For the working-class folks of Gotham, it was fairly cheap entertainment. Carny Island had become disreputable in the 1970s since its heyday back in the first half of the 20th century, but new ownership had cleaned things up in the last twenty years and driven out the sleaze factor, at least for the most part.

Selina was pleased with the park. She had fond memories of it from her childhood and was glad to show a less down-at-the-heels version to her lovers.

The crowds were noisy but jolly, and Selina just hoped that no Gotham villains, super or otherwise, showed up to spoil the fun.

“Hoping to see the Bat tonight?” Ivy asked as Harley walked ahead of her and Selina. 

“Nah, I’d rather not. I ‘d like a non-criminal evening, thank you very much.” Selina smirked. “Besides, he’s got his Bird to keep him all comfy in his nest.”

Ivy laughed. “And what an ass that Bird has.”

“Seventh Wonder of the World.”

They both smirked this time.

At the ring toss booth, Selina won Harley a big stuffed teddy bear, and at the next booth, Ivy won her a kewpie doll.

“Gee, thanks, Red! You and Sel are spoiling me.”

“Our pleasure, darling.”

Ivy really did seem to be enjoying herself, Selina thought. That was good. A surly Ivy was not a pleasant companion.

“Want to take a ride on the rollercoaster?” Selina asked.

“My whole life’s a roller coaster,” Ivy said wryly. She shrugged. “What the hell?”

“Hey, Harl. Rollercoaster!” Selina said.

“I’m there!”

Selina and Ivy laughed.

The rollercoaster was a wild ride, all three screaming in delight. Selina felt free as a bird, or maybe she was just sitting pretty in the catbird seat. When the ride ended, Harley squeaked, “Can we do it again?”

Ivy smiled indulgently while Selina laughed. “Sure, darlin’.” Seilina looked at Ivy, who nodded. The Plant Queen followed her lovers back into line, and then onto the car again.

& & & & & &

The three of them strolled the midway, and Selina asked, “Who’s up for some ice cream?”

Harley squealed in delight, digging into her pocket. “I’ll treat, Sel.”

“Okay, sweetheart. What about you, Pam?”

Ivy smiled. “Pistachio.”

Selina laughed as Harley went up to the booth, ordering pistachio, strawberry, and banana ice cream cones. She brought them over to Selina and Ivy, and Selina led them down to the beach, where they sat on flat rocks and watched the waves crash onto the shore, listening to the crackle of the undertow. Moonlight shimmered on the water, Selina admitting to herself that it was very romantic.

As the sounds of the amusement park and the people drifted down to the beach, Harley swung her legs back-and-forth while Selina curled up on her rock and Ivy’s hand slid down her spine.

They licked their ice cream cones and Selina decided that life was good, her green eyes glittering.


End file.
